L'espace d'un instant
by Nelliel-G
Summary: Et l'espace d'un instant, on oublie le reste du monde, on s'abandonne l'un à l'autre.


Mon premier lemon, ainsi que mon premier one shot! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

* * *

Hermione venait de sortir de son dernier cours de la journée et se dirigeait à présent vers la bibliothèque, son sanctuaire. Les autres sorciers se précipitaient tous vers la grande salle pour partager un repas animé. Mais elle, elle n'était pas pareille. Elle avait besoin de s'isoler, histoire de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps. Elle sortait avec Draco Malfoy, oui, le petit con prétentieux, le fils à son papa, le Prince des Serpentard. Comment c'était arrivé? Aucune importance. Le plus important était qu'elle l'aimait du plus profond de son cœur, et bien qu'il ne laissait rien paraître, c'était réciproque.

La jeune sorcière marchait tranquillement quand des bras puissants l'emprisonnèrent pour la happer dans une salle de classe. Elle paniqua l'espace d'un instant, mais quand elle se retourna, elle reconnut Draco. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra sur le coup, il était tellement beau, ses yeux tantôt gris tantôt bleu la captivaient, elle ne pouvait s'en détacher.

Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits. "_Tu m'as fait peur imbécile!_" dit-elle dans un semblant de colère. Il rit doucement et ponctua sa phrase d'un doux baiser. Celui-ci enflamma immédiatement le corps d'Hermione. Draco approfondit le baiser en passant sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille et ils commencèrent un ballet ardent. Hermione passa ses mains autour des imposantes épaules de son amant et s'agrippa à lui tandis qu'il déposait ses mains sur ses reins. Les deux adolescents se collèrent l'un à l'autre contre un mur, faisant monter la température dans la salle. Ils rompirent leurs lèvres pour reprendre leur souffle.

Draco fut le plus rapide. Il plongea dans le cou de sa douce et le parsema de milliers de petits baisers. Hermione ne put retenir plus longtemps ses petits gémissements. Il sortit sa langue de sa bouche et fit de longues et lentes tracées le long de sa clavicule jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière pour lui laisser le terrain libre. Les mains de Draco remontèrent le long de sa taille en passant sous son t-shirt pour parvenir à ses seins qu'il caressa à travers le tissu de son soutien-gorge. Mais rapidement le vêtement le gêna, il entreprit donc de le lui retirer. Elle se laissa faire et scella ses lèvres sur les siennes quand il eut fini de jeter son t-shirt. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de sa douce, et elle comprit immédiatement le message. Ouvrant sa bouche, elle laissa passer sa langue qui vint chatouiller la sienne, explorant chaque recoin. Le baiser devînt fougueux et passionné, comme s'il dépendait de leur vie. Ils durent néanmoins reprendre leur souffle une fois de plus. Elle en profita pour lui retirer son t-shirt, et après l'avoir lancé au loin, elle admira son torse musclé, une lueur de désir dans les yeux.

"_La vue te plait? C'est tout de même mieux que d'étudier!_" chuchota-t-il dans son oreille qu'il entreprit de mordiller. Elle répondit par un soupir de plaisir, qu'il prit pour une réponse positive, ainsi qu'une autorisation de continuer. Ce qu'il fit. Sa main se dirigea vers son soutien-gorge, qu'il dégrafa, laissant les seins de sa belle à l'air libre. Sans perdre de temps, il prit un de ses seins en pleine main et le caressa, puis se concentra plutôt sur le téton avec son pouce et son index. Il ne délaissa pas l'autre pour autant et le saisit de sa bouche, jouant de sa langue. Hermione avait très chaud, et gémissait sans retenue. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant, les empoignant à certains moments.

Draco lâcha le sein d'Hermione et de ses deux mains, il retira le pantalon de la jeune sorcière, la laissant avec seulement une culotte, et laissa glisser ses mains de ses reins jusqu'à sa machoire, qu'il prit, et embrassa, en remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres, pour ensuite finir sa course dans son cou. Hermione pouvait sentir contre sa hanche la bosse de l'entrejambe de Draco. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Il remarqua sa gêne et sourit.

Surmontant sa gêne, Hermione se fit plus entreprenante. Elle défit la braguette du pantalon de son compagnon et le laissa tomber à ses mollets. Il le dégagea et d'un rapide coup de pied l'envoya à quelques mètres. Les mains de Draco devinrent plus pressantes. Posant ses mains sur l'élastique de la culotte d'Hermione, il la lui enleva. Ne perdant pas de temps, il dirigea sa main vers son intimité mouillée, posant un doigt sur son clitoris, jouant avec, tournant, appuyant, et de son autre main, il la pénétra de deux doigts, faisant des va et vient. Des vagues de sensations plus agréables les unes que les autres déferlaient à l'intérieur de la jeune sorcière, se concentrant plus précisément dans son bas ventre. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, le désir était trop grand.

De ses mains, elle se dirigea timidement vers le caleçon de Draco, et le retira, évitant de trop s'attarder son sur érection. "_Oh Draco, vient!_" le supplia-t-elle d'une voix déformée par le plaisir. Il ne se fit pas prié. Il prit ses fesses en main et les souleva, tandis qu'elle passait ses jambes autour de sa taille, ainsi que ses bras autour de son cou. Faisant rapidement le sort de contraception, il la pénétra sauvagement, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Commença alors ses va et vient, qui devinrent plus fort, plus rapide, embrassant bestialement sa douce.

C'est en sueur et avec la respiration saccadée qu'ils atteignirent le nirvana, le paroxysme du plaisir, tout en répétant inlassablement le nom de l'autre. Ils s'arrêtèrent, Draco se retira d'Hermione et posa son front sur sa clavicule, épuisé par ce qu'ils venaient de faire. "_Je t'aime_" dit alors Hermione. Draco répondit par un baiser. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à le dire à voix haute, elle n'allait pas le presser, l'important était qu'elle savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Ils s'habillèrent, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de ce moment ou ils purent s'abandonner l'un à l'autre, en oubliant le reste du monde, et quittèrent ce lieu qu'ils n'oublieraient pas de si tôt.


End file.
